


After the fall

by drachoemaloy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hot and Cold, description of pain, metaphors and similes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachoemaloy/pseuds/drachoemaloy
Summary: A brief description of the pain Bucky felt after the fall.





	After the fall

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to practice my descriptive writing and thought of parts of this in the shower so I wrote it down.

The snow was cold. Too cold. The kind of cold that dove under your skin and embraced your bones like an old friend. The kind that sent shivers so far up your spine that you thought it would never end. The kind that would leave you gasping until your last breath, if you could overcome the shock piercing your every movement. 

He would have thought the cold would have been able to put out the fire crawling through his left shoulder, but alas, to no such relief, the flare roared. The burn scolded with no signs of rest, determined to absorb what was left of his arm. It grasped and clutched and tore until it felt like there was no more for it to consume, and then it reached for some more.

The painful contradiction of temperatures, however, was no match for where they met at his left collar bone. The fire and ice clashed and mingled, never finding an equilibrium. It was like the Devil had a new toy, and Jack frost wanted to play. Neither willing to give up. Each prepared to get burned.


End file.
